


5 instances where Percy unknowingly made Nico's heart flutter

by felinesandbeanies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Editor Nico, M/M, Writer Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy ate his pasta, obviously unaware of the effect his words had on Nico. It made it all the more sincere and genuine. </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>Percy says a lot of things not even knowing that it makes Nico's heart flutter like crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 instances where Percy unknowingly made Nico's heart flutter

**1)**

Nico came home from work and god did he overwork himself. He’s an editor for a famous publishing company and the authors he worked with did not even try cooperate with the established deadlines. He saw familiar shoes in the doorway and smiled a bit, he knew who owned those. When he entered his apartment, he saw a plate of sad looking pasta waiting for him. 

“Is that supposed to be for me?” Nico said, eyes twitching. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” 

He picked up the fork beside it and took a bite. “It doesn’t have any taste.”

He chucked the plate of pasta inside the fridge before he entered his room. There on his bed laid a boy older and taller than him and yet this said boy was cuddling a pillow in his stead. Nico stripped from his usual work clothes and buried himself under the blanket. 

“Have some respect,” Nico said to the sleeping boy. He grabbed the pillow the boy was hugging and placed it underneath his head. 

“Nico,” the boy groaned, his body shifting to face Nico. 

“Yes?” Nico said, but when he got no reply he figured he was talking in his sleep again. Figures. 

 

 

“Percy, are you awake yet?” Nico called out from the kitchen. 

“No,” a voice groaned back. 

Nico rolled his eyes. “Come on, I still have to proofread your work.” A few minutes later he heard footsteps coming closer to him and then arms wrapped themselves around his waist. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Percy asked, kissing Nico’s temple. 

“Your pasta,” Nico said. 

“What? Why?” Percy groaned. 

Nico’s eyes twitched. “So you were aware that you gave me bad pasta?” 

“I ate most of it,” Percy pouted. “It was your share.” 

“Are we in elementary?” Nico said sarcastically. “Whatever it’ll be done in a minute, go wash your face or some shit.” 

“You have a weird sleeping schedule,” Percy frowned.

Nico shook his head. “It can’t be helped.” 

Percy made his way towards the bathroom, stifling a yawn. Nico stared at his back and frowned. It’s not like he wanted to be at work all the time, he also wanted to spend some times with Percy but his work has him on call all the time. He can’t slack off either because there’s only five of them and the other one was newbie, but even more than that...he actually loved his job. 

He loved reading new stories and then shifting it for it to be more pleasant. He felt like he held the key to another world. He was never bored with this. Percy was a writer so they spend some of their time together but it’d usually be about work related matters. He especially liked Percy’s books because it had an aura of mystery in them and it was always unique that’s why he was happy that he was assigned to Percy. 

“Nico,” Percy said, snapping him out of his daydream. “What are you daydreaming about?” 

Nico shook his head. “Go ahead and eat.” 

Percy looked down at his plate. “I trust you with my life.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Nico said. 

Percy took a bite out of his meal and Nico could’ve sworn his eyes actually fucking twinkled. “This is _good_.” 

“I’ve done the best I can.” 

“Ah well,” Percy said, suddenly frowning and putting his fork down. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just that I thought I could do some simple cooking for you, but I guess I can’t,” Percy shrugged. “I guess I’ll just eat your food then.” 

Nico snorted. “Is that you trying to repent?” 

“Well we’ll always be together anyway.” Percy ate his pasta, obviously unaware of the effect his words had on Nico. It made it all the more sincere and genuine. 

 

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

 

“Yeah. Always.” Percy looked up and smiled in agreement. 

 

 

 

 **2)**

 

Nico is in college and Percy is slowly rising to the top as an author of fictional books. Nico wanted to just catch up to him quick. Nico felt like Percy was worlds away from him and it’s weird because they lived together. The younger boy stared at the empty seat in front of him and gently placed his eating utensils down. He was alone again. He should be used to this since Percy was so busy.

While Percy was out for a meeting with his editors he was here stuck at home trying to figure out his _homework_. Their ages are not that far, but Nico felt the gap especially when Nico came to deliver some papers that Percy accidentally left behind. God he was so damn hopeless. 

Even more than that he was actually worried about the future. He was working part time jobs, but how sure was he that he’s going to get the job that he actually wanted. Also, before all of that what are the chances that he’ll graduate? He can’t even pass history. He needed to do something about this and quick. He did not want to be looked down on, he wanted to be seen as an equal and someone who is deserved to be by Percy's side. 

“I’m home,” Percy said, voice tired. He stepped inside and frowned, Nico had his head down on the table obviously in distress. “What’s wrong?” 

Nico looked up from under his bangs and then looked away. “It’s nothing.” 

“Come on now,” Percy urged, sitting in front of him. 

“I’m just thinking about the future..that’s all,” Nico said, sitting up properly. “I made some mac and cheese for us.” 

“Yay,” Percy grinned, filling his bowl. “What about the future?” 

“This and that,” Nico said. 

Percy poked Nico’s forehead, making the younger boy blush. “Your worry lines won’t help you, Koh.” (Nico = Nee-koh) [Percy doesn’t use ‘Neeks’ as it is used by everyone]. 

Nico swatted his hand away and crossed his arms. “Yeah yeah I know.” 

“Besides what are you even worrying about?” Percy grinned. “Aren’t I your future?” 

Ugh. 

 

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

 

 

**3)**

 

First year of college is fucking hard. Nico is struggling with everything because he hasn’t adjusted yet and to make it worse most of his friends are _seniors_ so obviously he’s going to be depressed right after oh well at least he had Will who is, ironically, his solace hah damn that word play. He jumped when he heard a knock on the window to the fire escape. 

Nico opened the window, shooting a playful glare at his so called intruder. “Shouldn’t you be at the seniors party thing? Close the window please."

“Ah you’re quick to get rid of me,” Percy joked, closing the window before jumping on Nico’s bed. 

Nico snorted. “What else did you expect?” 

“Oh I don’t know...love?” Percy said. 

“As if,” Nico said. He looked away because he felt himself blush and no he cannot afford to let Percy know about his crush on him. Not now. 

“What are you doing?” Percy asked, eyes glued to his phone. He was scrolling through some posts on 9gag.

“Undergrad homework,” Nico sighed. “I’m about to die.” 

“Now now my precious undergrad,” Percy mocked, using a mock British accent. “You’ve only just begun.” 

“Shut it you,” Nico groaned. “Why are you here anyway? Where are the others?” 

“I just wanted to be here,” Percy said. 

Nico stared at him and gave him a skeptical gaze. “That’s cute and all, but you should really be spending time with Annabeth or Grover or whatever since you’re graduating and stuff.”

“I’m spending most of my time with you because...yeah,” Percy shrugged. 

“Why?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Percy said, eyebrow cocked. “I’m so used to having you beside me that I might not be able to function without you there.” 

“You’re exaggerating” _Fuck your words._

“I’m serious,” Percy frowned. “I’m here because I’ll miss you the most.” 

 

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

 

 

**4)**

 

This is a rare occassion. 

Percy was apparently assigned to have talk about literature at Nico’s school, well technically their college. It’s odd to see your boyfriend on the stage talking about writing a book and finding the perfect editor to understand you. He could have this talk at home, but since the school is paying Percy he has to sit and listen. He actually knew everything about the talk since Percy persuaded him to listen to him and correct him whenever there's something wrong, but practice is different from the actual thing because Percy wasn't this serious looking during practice. 

“That’s your boyfriend right?” Will whispered. 

“Yeah,” Nico replied, taking down notes. 

“Will you be having hot sex in the janitor’s closet later?” Will asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Nico snorted. “I mean why not right?” 

This is actually the first time Nico is paying attention. Normally, the school would invite old people to provide a talk thus lulling Nico to a deep sleep, but seeing his boyfriend up there in a navy blue suit made him slightly enthusiastic about this. Besides, he’s never seen Percy look so _formal_. When Percy looked his way Nico winked at him which made Percy smirk and cock an eyebrow. 

 

Jesus he is not going to make it. 

 

 

 

Nico leaned on the door frame as he watched Percy fix his things. “Nice talk, Mr. Jackson.” 

Percy whirled around and gave him a wide grin. “You think so? I hate being so formal. I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

“Not gonna lie, you looked hot,” Nico joked.

“Did I?” Percy smirked. “Whatever we’re not having hot sex in the janitor’s closet.” 

“That upsets me,” Nico said sarcastically. 

“Come on let’s walk home together,” Percy said, eyes gentle. He’s been busy this week and this is the only time they actually had a conversation that didn’t end up with work discussions and such. “I missed my boyfriend.” 

Nico fought off a smile and replaced it with sarcasm. “Ah well you should.” 

“Let’s go,” Percy said, 

“How was your week?” Nico asked as they walked outside the room. 

“Well...” Percy kept on talking, but Nico may have blocked it all out. He began to notice the hungry stares of numerous girls all around them and they were all pointed at Percy. He suddenly felt like a lion trying to protect his pride. “It was really fun.” 

“Oh really?” Nico smiled, not knowing what their topic was. 

Percy nodded happily. “Yeah.” 

“That’s nice,” Nico said. He tried to keep in a snarl when he saw three girls coming their way while calling out ‘Mr. Jackson.’ 

Percy put both hands in front of him as if to calm them down before giving them a goofy smile. “What’s up?” 

“We just wanted to know if you’d be willing to have a new editor,” one of them gushed. 

Nico rolled his eyes. “Dear god.” 

“I’ve already picked my next one,” Percy laughed. “My apologies.” 

The second girl pouted. “Really? That’s too fast.” 

“Maybe Jason or Leo will be up for your offer, have your read their books?” Percy asked. 

“We want to be yours,” The third girl implied.

“We’ll see,” Percy shrugged before joining Nico and then leaving. 

“You’ve already picked one?” Nico asked. 

“Yeah. You,” Percy smiled, holding Nico’s hand.

“They’re waiting for you.” 

“Who cares? I don’t want them, I want you.” 

 

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

 

**5)**

 

College isn’t something Nico looked forward especially because he doesn’t know anyone. The only one he knew was his sister, Hazel, but she was majoring in chemistry therefore studying in the science department while Nico was majoring in literature and journalism. He hated change more than anything in this world and it's pretty ironic because change is the only thing constant in this world, but that still does not change the fact that he still hates change with every fiber of his being. The only thing he liked about college is the library since it was so spacious and cold (like this heart). 

Nico didn’t have class at the moment so he decided to seek solitude in the school library, conveniently almost empty except for some people who were hunched in front of their laptops with a cup of coffee by their side. Ah, thesis. The younger boy did not understand, but after a few years then maybe he will. 

What a drag. 

He quickly tried to look for a book on Edgar Allan Poe’s stories. It was raining and gloomy so he felt like it was the right time for some of his books, but then again he also reads his stories when it’s sunny and blinding and definitely not his favorite weather. He frowned when he found out that the book was at the top shelf because why not make a joke of the short guy. 

“Ugh,” Nico grunted has his fingers barely grazed the spine of the book. Why is this so hard? He tried to jump on his tip toes, but still nothing. He froze when he saw a hand on his which easily retrieved the book he was desperately trying to reach. He quickly composed himself and turned to see the person and the first thing in his mind was “ _wow those eyes_ ” 

The boy handed him the book with a gentle smile on his face. Nico took it from him and gave him his very own smile. “Thank you...um...” 

“I’m Percy Jackson.” 

**Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.**


End file.
